Healing
by anglstrmoon
Summary: What would happen if Daniel was taking care of Sam after Death Knell...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Healing  
  
Genre: New romance  
  
Season: S7   
  
Episode Related: Grace, Chimera, Death Knell  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Grace, Chimera, Death Knell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the peeps in the story... if I did I wouldn't have the massive school loans...  
  
Thanks: Alley for being the Beta.. u r great!! I love you!!  
  
~*Healing*~  
  
  
  
Daniel was standing outside of the infirmary waiting for Jacob to be finished talking to Sam. While he was waiting the events of the last few days were running through his head. He didn't even know what to think about it. He just wished that Sam wasn't the one that got hurt. It seemed to him that she has been getting hurt a lot lately, and this disturbed him greatly. When the whole kidnaping incident was over, Daniel started realizing that he somewhere began to think of Sam as more than just a friend and co-worker. Because of this, Daniel didn't know how to act around her. And that became a problem when Sam got back from her mishap with the Prometheus.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel went walking into the infirmary to see how Sam was. He didn't have the chance to see her when she got back. As soon as he stepped into the infirmary he was stopped by a nurse whom he had no recollection of her name. "Dr. Jackson, thank goodness you are here. Major Carter woke up a few minutes ago screaming and we don't know how to get her to calm down, maybe you can help."   
  
  
  
Daniel followed the young woman to where Sam was. All he heard from Sam was "no, I have to stay awake, I need get back."  
  
  
  
Daniel made it over to her, took one of her hands into his and with his other hand, he started stroking her hair back away from her face. "Come on Sam, you're ok now, just wake up."  
  
  
  
Sam started to calm down and slowly she began to wake up. She felt someone holding her hand and stoking her hair. "Daniel.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's it Sam come on." Sam slowly opened her eyes and they slowly focused on Daniel, who was sitting on her left side on the side of the bed.   
  
  
  
"Daniel?" Sam said as she sat up. She sat up too quickly and got dizzy, so she laid back down."Yeah, I'm going to stay here for awhile."  
  
  
  
"Ok, so how are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
"Well, beside the fact that I'm dizzy, I feel a bit tired, but I know that sleep will be good." As Sam was saying this, her eyes moved from looking at him to a spot on the wall.  
  
  
  
Daniel picked up on this, he put his free hand under her chin and guided her face back so he was looking into her eyes."You don't want to go back to sleep, do you?"  
  
  
  
"No, I keep having nightmares about it.." Sam said. As Daniel watched her speak, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but he also knew that she didn't want to release any.   
  
  
  
"How about this. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."  
  
  
  
"Will you stay with me for awhile? I don't want to wake up again by myself." Daniel took one look at her and caved.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll stay with you." Daniel went to move off of the bed but Sam stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Please, stay where you are...Will you lay with me?" Sam looked at Daniel with tears falling down her face.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'll stay." With that, Sam moved over to the opposite side of the bed and rolled on her side. Daniel laid down next to her, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and he put his right hand near her head. Sam put her left hand over Daniel's and laced her fingers thru it. Her right hand went up near her head, and when it got close enough, Daniel took it in his.  
  
****  
  
As he scanned the wall next to the infirmary his gaze fell on some graffiti on the bulletin board.  
  
"You see I've always been a fighter/But without you I give up. Bon Jovi"   
  
  
  
He felt his mind getting tugged once more with memories. It was as if his mind was constantly on replay. He didn't know where or when these memories would come flooding back to him, so there wasn't any way to stop them. In his mind he started to remember a recent incident. It was the kind of memory that screamed "wet paint" that it was just so fresh and new that it fully didn't cement itself in the brain quite yet.   
  
******  
  
Daniel was sitting in his living room thinking about the past few days events. Bon Jovi's 'Always' was playing in his cd player. He had a beer bottle in one hand and a picture of him and Sarah in another. Sarah was moved to the Air Force Hospital off base and Sam told him that Pete was heading back to Denver. Daniel's thoughts drifted back to a conversation that he had with Sam earlier that day. "So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Pete is leaving tonight. Then after that, I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Well, if you're up for company tonight, just come over."  
  
  
  
"Ok, We'll see."  
  
  
  
After that they went their separate ways. Daniel wasn't sure what to think of this Pete character. Well, he felt jealous towards him, but he didn't know what to do about the whole situation. Sam seemed like she was happy and that's all that he wanted for her. If that meant that he could never have her, then so be it. This line of thinking was stopped when he was drawn out of his thoughts by the ringing of his doorbell. Daniel put the bottle down on the table next to the couch and the picture back into his desk. Daniel answered his door to a sad looking, alcohol carrying best friend. "Sam, come in."  
  
  
  
He moved out of the doorway so she could come in. Daniel took the bag from her and went into the living room to set it on the table. When he turned around to see if she was coming, he found her right behind him. Daniel could tell that there was something bothering her, "Sam, what is wrong?"  
  
  
  
Daniel didn't get an answer from her, all she did was throw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck. His arms automatically went around her. One went around her back and the other went to cup the back of her neck. They stood like that for while, until Sam pulled away from him.   
  
  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled as she looked at the floor.   
  
  
  
"It's ok. Come on, come sit down."  
  
  
  
Sam went and sat on the couch and Daniel followed her after he grabbed his beer and her bag.Daniel sat on the opposite end of the couch from where she sat. "So what is it Sam? Earlier you were all happy and all that and now you're sad."  
  
  
  
Sam took the bag that she brought with her from Daniel and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when Daniel went into the kitchen and came back with a cup that he put into front of her. "Thanks Daniel."  
  
  
  
Daniel just sat there, watching Sam pour the drink into the cup and drink it. He knew that there was something bothering her, but he also knew that she would tell him in her own time. All he could do was sit and wait until she was ready to open up to him. Around five minutes passed until Sam spoke again. "Pete left tonight."  
  
  
  
"That's good. I'm sure he'll get home safely."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but..." Sam looked down at her hands, "he decided that we shouldn't see each other anymore."  
  
  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
  
  
Before Sam answered him she took another drink, then another. "Truthfully. He said that he couldn't compete with the man that held my heart and he knew that he was not that person. He also said that it probably would never work between us because he would never understand the work I do. He thinks that I need to find someone who understands what I do and will listen and not get a blank face every time I talk about reactors and generators. He said that there was someone in my life already who fits that description, and I should tell him how I feel because he feels the same way." After she was done, she took another drink of vodka.   
  
  
  
Daniel just looked at her after she was done talking... He really didn't know what to say to her about the whole situation. All of his mind wondered who was this guy that she liked if it wasn't Pete. "I'm sorry Sam, you know this isn't your fault."  
  
  
  
"Daniel, first off, please it's not your fault so don't apologize and second, I know it's not my fault, but it just seems that I can't get any guy to stick around. I think I should give up on guys all together."  
  
  
  
"Sam, don't say that. What about this guy that you like?" Daniel waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he looked over and saw that Sam had passed out. Daniel took his bottle and her stuff out to the kitchen and turned off all of the lights. He then went over to her and lifted her up so he could carry her to his spare room. Daniel laid her on the bed and paused as she stirred in her sleep.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Dan."  
  
  
  
"It's ok, Sam." He answered as he put a blanket on her, he kissed her forehead then left the room.  
  
***** 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimers: see the first one..  
  
  
  
~*Healing*~  
  
  
  
Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name.   
  
  
  
"Hey Danny..."  
  
  
  
"Jacob, yeah what can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
"Are you ok, you seem a million miles away."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So what can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I know that recently you have been helping Sam with some emotional stuff. We know how she is, and this is going to affect her a lot, so if you could look after her, I would appreciate it."   
  
  
  
"Jacob, you never have to ask me to help Sam. I will always be there when she needs it. No matter what." Daniel said with more passion in his eyes and his voice than he attended.   
  
  
  
Jacob patted Daniel's back. "Thank you Daniel. I know she's in good hands. I have to leave now, so I'll see you guys later." With that Jacob left and headed to the gateroom.   
  
  
  
Daniel just looked at Jacob walking down the hall, he then turned his attention to Sam. He knew that he needed to go talk to her, and he figured that now would be a good time as any. He walked into the infirmary and headed over to where Sam's bed was. He walked over to the right side of the bed and could see that her eyes were closed, but he could see the moisture on her face. He gently took a hold of the hand that wasn't in a sling.   
  
"I'm sorry Sam. I know that your dad had to leave and will not be back for awhile. I promised him that I would take care of you and make sure that you're ok, so that's what I'm going to do. I just wanted to say that and to see that you were ok. I'll come back later to check on you." Daniel kissed her forehead and went to leave, but Sam's hand tightened her grip on his. "Sam..."  
  
  
  
"Daniel..." He took one look into her eyes and the look compelled his to sit on the bed. He could tell that she was about to start crying so he gathered her into his arms. This was an awkward situation because one of Sam's arms was in a sling, but he still managed.   
  
  
  
That was how Jack, Teal'C, Janet and the General found them. Daniel had one arm wrapped around her back and the other was running through her hair. They all could hear Daniel whispering something to her but no one could make out what he was saying. After a few minutes, Sam fell back asleep in his arms. Once he noticed this, he shifted on the bed so he could lay her back down. Then he got off the bed and headed to where the rest of their friends were standing.   
  
  
  
"Dr. Jackson. Is she going to be ok?" The General asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she will be, it'll just take some time."  
  
  
  
"Well, I've decided to take SG-1 off of the mission rotation for the next two weeks, so you guys are free to go." With that, the General turned around and left the infirmary.   
  
  
  
"Well, campers, I'm going to head out to my cabin. Teal'C, Danny you guys wanna come along?" Jack asked turning to the dwindling group.   
  
  
  
"I will O'Neill," Teal'C replied.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to pass Jack. I need to stay here. I told Jacob I would make sure that Sam was ok, and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
  
  
Jack was starting to wonder what was going on between the two youngest members of his team.He knew that he still had feelings for Sam, but he also knew that he could never act on them. He also knew that if the two members of his team got together there would have to be some changes, but sometimes, changes are good. "Ok, Danny, Doc we'll see you guys later." With that Jack and Teal'C left.   
  
  
  
Janet turned to Daniel and said,"Daniel, you need to get some sleep sometime. Please go home and get some sleep."  
  
  
  
Daniel looked at Janet, glanced at Sam then back to Janet. "I know I need some sleep, but I'm not going to go home Janet. Sam needs me and if she wakes up and I'm not here, she will freak, you know that. Please. I'll sleep on base, I'll go to my quarters. So if she wakes up, someone can get me."  
  
  
  
Janet took a minute before she answered him. She has never heard Daniel talk like this before about anyone or anything. "Fine Daniel, go. I'll have someone call you when she wakes up, ok?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Janet." Daniel looked at Sam once more then headed to his quarters.  
  
  
  
Daniel woke up a few hours later, felling a bit better. He got up, changed his clothes then headed to the infirmary to check on Sam. When he got there, he found that Sam was sleeping and he didn't want to interrupt her, so he headed to find Janet. He found Janet sitting in her office.Daniel stuck his head into the open door, "knock, knock."  
  
  
  
"Daniel, hey. Did you get any sleep?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah a bit. I'll sleep better when Sam is out of here and on the mend."  
  
  
  
Janet was really starting to wonder if there was something going on between them and no one knew about it. "Ok, well I'll tell you what, I was actually about to head over there to see how she was, so you can come with me."   
  
  
  
Janet walked out of her office and headed towards the bed that Sam was in. She didn't turn around to see if Daniel was following her, because she knew that he was. When they got to Sam, they noticed that she was up. Daniel went around to her right side while Janet went on her left. "Good morning Sam, how do you feel?"  
  
  
  
"Well, a bit better. I really just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." As Sam was answering, Daniel took her hand, Sam turned it so it was palm to palm and laced her fingers through his. This didn't go unnoticed by Janet, neither did the surprise that showed on Daniel's face.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think you can go home, as long as someone takes you and someone stays with you for few days."  
  
  
  
"Ummm ok. And who is to do this, since my dad had to go back with the Tokra?"  
  
  
  
"I'll do it, Sam." Sam and Janet turned their attention to Daniel.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. It'll be all good..."  
  
  
  
"Ok. Daniel come back up in like half an hour, Sam should be ready to go by then?"  
  
  
  
"Ok. I'll be back." He kissed Sam on the cheek then headed to his office to get a few things.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Sam was just getting finished getting dressed when Daniel showed up. "Ah, I see that you are ready to go. Has Janet sprung you yet?"  
  
  
  
"Actually, that's what she's about to do.." Janet answered from the doorway.   
  
  
  
"Janet." Daniel turned around to see the doctor.  
  
  
  
"So I made up a list of things that need to be done to your leg, like when to change the dressing, when to apply the antibacterial creme." Janet said as she handed the bag to Daniel.   
  
  
  
"Thanks Janet." Sam said as she got off the bed and grabbed the crutches that she needed to have to walk on. Daniel grabbed Sam's other bag and they headed out of the mountain.   
  
  
  
While they were waiting for the elevator, Sam finally noticed that Daniel was only carrying bags that belonged to her. "Daniel, where are your bags?"  
  
  
  
"Oh," Daniel started as they got onto the elevator, "I already put my stuff in the car. I figured there was no way I was going to be able to carry all of our stuff."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ok."  
  
  
  
The ride up to the surface was quiet. There were unusual vibes in the air; a feeling that something was going to happen in the next few days that would change their lives, but neither of them knew what it was going to be. It only took about 30 minutes to get to Sam's house.  
  
  
  
Daniel Got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to help Sam. Sam got out of the car and Daniel shut the door. Sam had to grab on to the car because she got dizzy all of a sudden. This did not go unnoticed by Daniel. He wrapped his left arm around her waist to stable her. After the wave of dizziness was over, they walked to her front door. Sam noticed that once she was ok and started walking that Daniel didn't drop his arm. She wanted to think that there was some other meaning behind the gesture, but squashed that thought as quick as it came to her mind. She knew that he was just helping her because she was hurt.   
  
  
  
Sam went and sat down on the couch as Daniel turned to go back outside. "Sam, I'm going to go get the bags, I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'm not going anywhere." Daniel smiled at her comment then headed outside.  
  
  
  
Daniel was so deep in thought as he headed out the door, that he didn't notice the guy that was standing on the porch. He only noticed the him when he cleared his throat. Daniel snapped out of his thoughts at the sound. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't think Sam was expecting visitors." Daniel looked the man up and down and guessed who this person was.   
  
  
  
"Please excuse me, I have to get a few things from the car."  
  
  
  
"I'll help you." Pete said as he followed Daniel to the car. They haven't been introduced to each other, but Pete was guessing that this was the brilliant Daniel Jackson that he heard all about.Pete thought that he should introduce himself before getting anything out of the car. "By the way, I'm Pete Shanahan."  
  
  
  
Daniel looked at him for a minute before he said anything "Daniel Jackson." Then he want back to grabbing the bags. Daniel grabbed the bags, and headed back to the house. He turned around to talk to Pete, "Are you coming, I'm guessing that you came to talk to Sam." With that Daniel headed into the house with Pete in tow.  
  
  
  
Sam looked up from the couch where she was sitting reading mail, "Daniel, I was wondering if you got lost." Sam stopped talking when she noticed that Daniel wasn't alone.   
  
  
  
"Sam, I ran into Pete outside. He wants to talk to you. I'm going to take these things upstairs if you need anything." Daniel headed upstairs, but he was making sure that he kept an ear open just in case.   
  
  
  
Sam just looked at Pete standing at the opposite end of the couch. She didn't really want to hear what he had to say, but she knew that if she tried to kick him out Daniel would stop her to tell her to talk to him. She took a deep breath before saying anything, "Pete, what do you want to talk about? You could have just called."  
  
  
  
"Sam," Pete moved and sat down on the other end of the couch than Sam, "I've thought about everything that happened with us and I was hoping that maybe we could have a second chance."  
  
  
  
Sam could not believe what she was hearing from him. This is the same man who a just a few weeks ago was telling her that she would never completely belong to him. "Pete, why? You told me that you didn't want to be together anymore and I understood it and accepted it. I thought about what you said. My heart does belong to someone else, and I plan on making sure that the person will know soon... So, please just leave. I need to rest and recover from my injuries."  
  
  
  
"NO!" Pete shouted and stood up. "Sam don't you understand I am willing to accept the fact that you will not ever be completely mine. I love you, I want to be this you. I don't care...." Pete was interrupted by Daniel running down the stairs looking like he was about to bite someone's head off.   
  
  
  
"Pete," both Sam and Pete jerked their heading to the direction of Daniel, "I let you in here to talk to Sam, not yell at her. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't need you in here upsetting Sam, so please leave." By the time that Daniel was done talking, he was standing in front of Sam.   
  
  
  
Pete just looked back and forth between Daniel and Sam. He thought that he could possibly convince Sam to give him a second chance, but know he knew that he couldn't. Pete turned around and walked out of the house, not looking back at the two people who just ruined any hope that he had getting back with Sam.   
  
  
  
After Pete left, Daniel went and sat down beside Sam. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know that he was going to freak out like that."  
  
  
  
Sam looked at him and took his hand in her's. "Daniel, it's ok. Really. I've come to terms with the whole thing."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. How about this, I'll go and make some dinner,ok?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and I think that we need to talk afterwards."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Daniel squeezed Sam's hand then headed to the kitchen to make dinner.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Daniel and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table eating sandwiches. They just made small talk while eating.   
  
  
  
Afterwards, they both went and got comfortable on the couch. "Sam, what did you want to talk about?" Daniel just knew that something was about to happen.  
  
  
  
Sam looked away from Daniel a minute to gather her thoughts. When she looked back, she could see the look of concern on his face and she immediately wanted to ease him. "Daniel," she sighed while taking his right hand in both of her's, "remember when I told you the reason that Pete broke up with me was he knew he could never have my heart?"  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, yeah why?"  
  
  
  
"Well, this is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. The man that holds my heart is you. It's always been you. Yeah, there has been other guys, but they are nothing compared to you.I didn't realize this until you ascended. I didn't think that I would ever get the chance to tell you, but now I am. I love you, Daniel. With my whole heart and soul." Sam could always tell what Daniel was thinking by the look on his face, but his face was expressionless, and this scared her.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you before anything else happens. I'm sorry that I scared you, and I'll understand if you want to leave. I'll have Janet come check on me..."  
  
  
  
Daniel's mind finally processed everything when Sam was talking about him leaving. He held a finger up to her lips to prevent her from talking anymore. "Sam, you talked, now it's my turn. For the first few years that we knew each other you were nothing but a friend to me, well at least that is what I thought.  
  
  
  
"When you were infected by the entity, I figured that my massive concern over you was dealing with all the things that we have been through. We started drifting apart before the whole ascension thing, and I still don't know why really. When I asked you that question in the tent, it was based on a feeling that I got or remembered when I saw you. After I regained my memories, I realized that I didn't have feelings for you that ran deeper than just friendship. I thought that you didn't feel the same, so I just hid them.  
  
  
  
"When Pete came along, I was happy to see you happy. I can say that I was secretly overjoyed when you told me that you two broke up, but I wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize my friendship with you.  
  
  
  
"I love you Sam Carter, and nothing in the universe will ever change that." Daniel finished as he leaned over to capture Sam's lips with his. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, tongues battling each other. Finally lack for oxygen forced them apart. Sam   
  
leaned her forehead against Daniel's not willing to break the contact just yet. They sat there just looking into each other's eyes, neither of them really moving until Sam started to yawn.   
  
  
  
She brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Sorry, today has just drained all my energy."  
  
  
  
"It's ok. Come on, let's go to bed." Daniel stood up and waited for Sam to stand up next to him. Right as she went to start walking Daniel picked her up.  
  
  
  
"Daniel. put me down." Sam said between laughs.   
  
  
  
"Nope, I'm helping you, so just learn to deal with me being nice to you, because you are going to get it for the rest of your life."  
  
  
  
By this time Sam put her arms around his neck and was kissing his neck. At his last comment she snapped her head up to look at him to see what he meant by it. "Do you really mean that?" She asked with a surprised grin.   
  
  
  
Daniel stopped at the top of the stairs, looked down at her and said, "you better believe it." Then he leaned down to kiss her again and they made their way to Sam's   
  
bedroom. 


End file.
